


Good Advice

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth/Cloud: Wet dreams or erotic dreams - "Nothing was more embarrassing than waking up in a full dorm, with your commander's name still on your lips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Advice

Cloud dropped the heavy bustersword in one last downwards thrust--still nothing compared to what Zack could do, and he was carefully not even letting himself think about General Sephiroth's legendary "death from above" finish--feeling the burn in his arms from fighting its weight sharpen when he let the tip rest briefly on the ground. After a workout like that, he didn't think anyone would blame him if he took a minute to just stand there and pant, sweat staining his gray turtleneck near black as he stretched out thighs that wanted to tense up now he'd stopped as best he could in new boots.

It was only the fact that most of the buster's weight was already resting on the floor that saved him from cutting off his own foot when cool, too-pale hands reached out from behind him to settle on his bare shoulders. His arms flew to salute, gravity insisted that the giant sword wasn't staying up on its own, and by the time he'd gotten them both straightened out, his heartbeat was racing for a different reason altogether.

"Sir," he offered in place of a proper salute. The General's boots rang out on the practice-floor, circling around him, and after a minute a low, rich voice broke out from behind him, keeping pace with the steps.

"SOLDIER, class first, Cloud Strife." A tremor went through Cloud at hearing his name, shivery and somehow intimate, in that voice; he could only hope the General wouldn't notice. "You're coming along well. That's the new attack Zachary keeps telling me you're working on?" Cloud only managed a stunned nod--it was outlandish enough that Zack would know what he was working on, but that the General would know, would _care_...

He could only see the boots from where he was, still crouched on the ground in front of where he'd dropped his blade, but suddenly there were miles of smooth shiny leather inches from his face and he had to bite back an appreciative groan when Sephiroth stopped his circling right in front of him.

"Strife?" Cloud's eyes tracked helplessly up those spotless boots, over the muscled thighs, to waist-height where the General had reached out a hand to help him up. Cloud couldn't have not taken that hand if lives had depended on it. Sephiroth's hand was cool, though warming from contact with Cloud's overheated skin, and surprisingly rough, callouses at odds with the man's almost otherworldly perfection. Instead of letting go when Cloud was standing, Sephiroth trailed both hands up past Cloud's elbows, gripping gently at his upper arms.

"Sir?" Cloud asked again, the word squeaked out on too little breath.

"You're having trouble with it because your stance is off," Sephiroth said, voice pouring over cloud like something tangible. "Raise your arms a little more, carry the weight forward instead of at your sides--" his hands skimmed over hte skin of Cloud's arms, raising goosebumps, and cloud moved like a puppet, letting the General arrange his limbs as he pleased. "--and then your legs more..." Sephiroth broke off, unable to describe it maybe, and got a boot in between Cloud's feet to kick them wider apart.

Which... really ought to have worked. _Would_ have worked, if Cloud had been able to pay attention to anything other than Sephiroth's low voice and the man's bare hands on his skin. As it was, the kick startled Cloud into losing his balance again, tripping over the foot Sephiroth had between his, and ending up astride the man's knee, held up by arms that could crush his bones without half-trying, and abruptly very aware of how ridiculously hard he'd been ever since his commanding officer had walked into the room.

"I...see," Sephiroth said, raising a single eyebrow. Cloud briefly wondered whether disemboweling himself with the buster would really be that terrible an option, fishing frantically for some excuse. But Sephiroth was smiling, slow and very pleased. "Perhaps you would better absorb the lesson after a bit of recreation?"

Cloud was gaping, he knew it, could feel the way his jaw had dropped at the General's proposition, and yet his mind seemed completely filled up with repeating the man's words back to himself. "I...sir?" And that must have seemed permission enough, because that was Sephiroth's tongue in his mouth, and that was Sephiroth starting to rock his knee a bit, experimentally.

The suspenders and shoulder-guards came off easily, clattering to the floor, and then Sephiroth was taking advantage of Cloud's lack of balance to tumble him down after them. The General held himself over Cloud on the mat, his hair falling like a curtain around their faces, ends tickling his neck, and the coat was gone, only the halter left to highlight the muscles in that pale chest not quite pressing up against Cloud. "You've been wanting this," Sephiroth whispered, his breath playing over Cloud's lips so he couldn't hold back a groan. "All this time."

"Yes..." There was a hand on his cock, larger, rougher than his own, not cold anymore, and Cloud was bucking up into it, fingers fisting in the silk of the General's hair.

"My name, Soldier," Sephiroth purred as Cloud's breathing went harsh and erratic.

"Seph--" He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and the sharp, almost punishing squeeze the General gave him had him writhing on the edge. "Sephiroth!"

He drifted for a long time, pressure-lights blooming in the darkness behind his eyes as he caught his breath. Somewhere far away, the reveille was playing, and he started trying to pull his limbs together enough to get up out of sheer habit before realizing how still it was around him. Weird; Tyler threw his pillow every morning trying to hit off an alarm clock that wasn't there, and Jackson practically woke up talking.

Cloud opened his eyes muzzily, annoyed briefly to find his sheets wet _again_, and was startled to see the guys all unmoving, still in bed. The ones that were staring at him were pretty bad, but the ones that carefully weren't were almost worse. "Uh, guys?"

"Er...Listen, Cloud, we know you're young and all..." Christian began, eyes somewhere on the wall behind Cloud's head. He lifted his hands awkwardly in place of an ending to that sentence. "It's well, y'know... Right, guys?" There was a lot of shuffling.

"Um, shit," Cloud said eloquently, brain waking up a bit more. That was it, Jackson got one look at Cloud's face of sleepy panic and started laughing hard enough to fall off his bunk.

"You are on bitch duty for the rest of _forever_."


End file.
